


Knocking on Hopes door

by Luna_May



Series: The Hope Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #LittleFluff #Sammy #Dean #ProtectiveCas #ProbablyNotHowTheyWouldAct #IDK #Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_May/pseuds/Luna_May
Summary: when an odd case of attacks on a single family brings Sam, and Dean into the town of Carrie, North Carolina, they don't expect to find a twelve-year-old who has been through a lot. and apparently is a half-angel, oops.





	1. Meeting Hope

**Author's Note:**

> In a wonderful universe, when Bobby's alive, Charlie's alive, the brothers aren't fighting for once and Castiel is kind of a dad/teacher.

Hope was sitting in her room, on the computer, when the doorbell to the two-story house she lived in rang.  
Walking downstairs she opened the door, seeing a normal sized man and a sasquatch pretending to be a man.  
“May I help you?” she asked, holding the door open, so the men dressed in suits could see her.  
Well no matter what Hope was expecting to see, Sam and Dean weren’t expecting to see a twelve-year-old, dressed in a long sleeved purple collared shirt, with jeans, fuzzy polka-dotted socks, with dark brown hair, tied in a French braid. Wearing a pair of purple glasses. Freckles dotting her nose and a long, raw, pink scar running from the bridge of her nose, to under her eye and running down to her chin. This was not how they were expecting to start off their hunt.  
“Hi, little girl, we were hoping to talk to your parents.” The taller one said, leaning forward.  
Hope could now see his long his hair is, and it was just a little lighter than her own. The other one looked a little less patient than the one speaking.  
“I’m Agent Floyd, and this is Agent Parks.” The tall one said, brandishing a FBI badge, the shorter one followed suit. “May we come in?”  
“Um, okay, I’m Hope.” Hope told them, hesitantly stepping out of the way so the two adults could walk in.  
In the home there were multiple shut bedroom doors, and a father at his computer engrossed in a video game.  
“Yeah, my dad’s going on a raid, and my mom’s out shopping. My brother doesn’t like people, neither does my sister, so . . . yeah I don’t know who you should talk to.” Hope admitted.  
Thinking quickly Dean said, “All right we can interview you first.”  
Hope led them to the breakfast room table, and the three people sat at the table, the ‘FBI agents’ sitting across from Hope.  
“Now, just some routine questions, one; have you smelled any sulfur, lately?” Dean began.  
Hope, shuffled in her seat for a moment, before touching the scar on her face.  
Dean and Sam exchanged a surprised glance before urging the girl to speak.  
“Um, I- I, only one time, when my friend was over, she and her mom. So her mom and mine were talking, when my mom got up for a minute and left, then . . . I – I don’t know she started having a seizure or something and, I smelled rotten eggs and I heard barking I didn’t know if it was the dogs next door or what but, then something slashed my face and gave me this scar.”  
“Um, wow.” Dean exclaimed.  
“Yeah,” Hope looked ashen, eyebrows furrowed and eyes dark.  
“So Hope, um, have you ever had any experience with anything unnatural?” Sam asked.  
“Um, no, not really.” Hope laughed, uncomfortably.  
“Okay, well thank you for your time.” Sam said, getting up, along with Dean, and heading for the door.  
“Bye?” Hope called uncertainly as the duo showed themselves out.  
Outside the house, Sam and Dean walked into the impala, determined to set up camp somewhere nearby, crossroad demons were not what they were here to deal with, the more imminent threat was the angel activity in the area.  
“of course we end up at the house of Hope.” Dean muttered. “Doesn’t it seem like everyone we meet either dies or becomes traumatized?”  
“Yeah, well, we know that something strange is happening and from the patterns we have reason to believe it will happen to that house next, the distracted dad, busy mom, anti-social kids, the only thing is that that girl is okay, not depressed, strange.” Sam rambled.  
~~~~At night~~~~  
Hope lay asleep in her bed, it was quiet, like always. Until she was rudely awoken by a smashing downstairs followed by the voices of two men, and a woman.  
Scrambling out of bed Hope made a mad dash for the stairs, seeing the two FBI agents brandishing knives and guns, at the woman.  
Hopes mom and dad were down there, her mom was on the phone calling the police until Agent Floyd told her to stop. Her dad had a kitchen knife, in one hand protecting his wife and child.  
the woman seeing Hope shouted; “YOU!” before an invisible force dragged Hope to the woman’s outstretched hands, gripping her by the throat Hope was lifted into the air.  
“Let her go!” her dad demanded, aiming the gun and firing, but to no avail, a shot that should have punctured a lung barley made the angel flinch.  
Dean ran forward and plunged the angel blade into the woman’s chest the angel within the vessel screamed and was expelled back into heaven.  
The girl gasped, sucking in a lungsful of air. Dean ran forward and kneeled down next to the girl, about to touch her back, and help raise her to her feet when her father shouted; “Don’t touch her!!!”  
Dean gave the man a weird look before backing away; “Has this happened before?”  
“Twice. Each time the same woman, and we kept running.” The dad admitted.  
“Why can’t we touch her?” Sam asked, as calmly as he could.  
“Because she’s special.” The girl who looked the same age as Hope piped up.  
Dean cast a strange glance at the dad before taking a second glance at the ten-year-old’s back before realizing that she had a strange lump, reaching over he slowly pulled up the bottom of her shirt and quickly dropped it at what he saw.  
He turned to Sam; “Dude, she has wings.”


	2. Nephilim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of getting to know what Hopes been going through, and maybe some of Castiel's inner compassion.

“Wings? Is- is she an angel?” Sam asked the father.  
“No, but her mother is.” The dad said, “her biological one anyway.”   
“Oh. So she’s half angel?” Dean asked.   
“Yes, we, we can’t stay here anymore, not with these angels always watching, finding that little bit of grace inside of her and we can’t afford these repairs, but she’s my daughter.” The father seemed to be breaking, tiredness worming into his expressions. “we can’t keep doing this!”   
“We can take her with us, we have a safe place for people who are being hunted.” Sam offered.  
“That, that might be best.” The mom stammered, her voice barely audible.  
“Um, I just don’t want my life threatened anymore.” Hope added, shakily getting to her feet.   
“You know that grip she had on your throat, that should have snapped something, how- how are you okay?” Sam asked, supporting the young girl.  
“heh, I guess it’s the grace I have, imagine a person with a flesh and blood body, normal human weaknesses and fears, but their bones and muscles are just stronger, like adding another layer of protection, but still breakable. That’s what my grace does for me.” Hope laughed, regaining her composure.  
“Honey, go and gather somethings, I’ll go get your suitcase. Kids, say goodbye, we might not see her for a while.” The mom told the son and daughter, the son still shaken a little, the daughter seemed fine.  
The son and daughter hugged Hope tightly for a while until Hope wriggled her way out of it, and trudged upstairs with her dad to pack up.   
Coming back down with her father, Hope held a silver case with the words; Traveling Home printed on it.  
“Ready to go, honey?” her mother asked, reaching down and hugging Hope tightly.  
“I don’t want you all in danger anymore, maybe they can help, if not, I love you.” Hope was surprisingly calm. Maybe there was a bit more of the stone cold angel in her than she let on.  
“Well. Hope, lets ride.” Dean interjected, before leading her out the door.  
~~~~~In the impala~~~~  
“Nice car.” Hope said, sliding into the back, and buckling up.  
“Thanks, Baby here is a 1967 Chevy Impala.” Dean proclaimed happily.   
“Cool.”   
Sam got into the passenger seat, looking in the back to see Hope sitting uncomfortably as a heavy silence settled over them.  
The silence continued even though dean started his music.  
“So, where is this safe place?” Hope asked, midway through the drive.   
“Kansas.” Dean answered simply.   
“Wow.” Hope sighed.  
A few more hours passed by and an obviously tired and stressed Hope fell asleep. Sam sighed, he knew that Dean was good with kids, having raised him and handling most of the kids they encountered. Sam had not signed up to help a half-angel thirteen-year-old.  
~~~~After arriving at the Bunker~~~~  
“We’re here.” Dean said, opening the door leading into the bunker.  
Hope stepped inside, wide-eyed In wonderment. Looking around she gazed at the common room, the table a few steps up, and the kitchen a couple feet to the side.   
A shift in the air and a whooshing noise announced Castiel’s arrival.   
“Hello Dean, hello Sam, how did the hunt go?” Castiel asked, before noticing the young girl in front of the brothers. He sensed the human body she inhabited was her own but he also could feel her grace.   
“Nephilim!” Castiel shouted, causing Hope to flinch.  
“What the hell, Cas?” Sam, exclaimed.  
“To angels, the offspring of a human and an angel is an abomination.” Castiel elaborated, shooting a glance at Hope.  
“Th-that’s not m-my fault though.” Hope stammered, shrinking beneath the angel’s gaze.   
Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and Sam. Who explained the situation to him.  
Dean led the girl to her room, where she put her clothes away, it was fall so she had jeans, and a few pairs of shorts, tank tops and a few t-shirts and a little too large cloth jacket, and a band of hair ties with a brush.   
“All set?” Dean asked.  
“Yep!” Hope said, turning to him, worry in her eyes.  
“Don’t worry about Cas, he can be a bit grumpy, but he means well.” Dean tried to reassure Hope.  
“Yeah, well, g’night.” Hope said, closing her door behind the thirty-something year old man, and letting out a breath.   
She got dressed in some previously packed pajamas, the only pairs she wore had holes cut in the backs for her wings. When Hope figured out that she in fact was not a normal kid, she did research and found that most, ‘Half-angels’ don’t have physical wings, but more of their grace manifesting in a non-material way. Hope just assumed that since she only had a little grace her wings just formed out of her back.  
So putting on the clothes and stretching her long wings, she crawled into bed. And quickly fell asleep.  
Waking up Hope for a moment forgot where she was and scrambled to her feet, before the memories flooded back, even strange Castiel. Speaking of he appeared in the room suddenly, and stood in silence for a moment. Hope stared at him, startled. “H-hi?”   
“Dean asked me to go and get you for breakfast.” Castiel said before disappearing again.   
“Thanks?” Hope threw her arms up in the air, before changing into jeans and a tank top.   
Stepping out of the room, Hope tried to navigate herself through the large bunker and towards the dinning room.  
Finally finding the room, she walked in and saw Sam, Dean and Castiel sitting at the table, Castiel was not eating, Sam and Dean both had partially eaten pancakes in front of them, and there was a place with two pancakes infront of the three men, meant for Hope.  
She sheepishly sat in the seat, mumbling a thank you and cutting up a piece of pancake.   
This type of silence echoed through the halls of the bunker for a week, to Hope it seemed as if Castiel was slowly wearing down and occasionally would share a few words with her, Sam and Dean were still on alert waiting for the next angel attack, so it was Hope and Castiel left to try and be the light hearted ones.   
The group ate in silence for a while before Castiel asked; “Can you fly?”   
Sam and Dean looked at Castiel then at Hope. Hope had Lilac wings large enough to carry her and fly, but no one had taught her how.   
“n-no. no one around to teach me how, and well living in a neighborhood. It’s it was safer to just not.” Hope said, rubbing the back of her neck.  
“I can teach you.” Castiel offered.  
“Wait, weren’t you the one being all hostile yesterday?” Sam asked.  
“Every angel, Nephilim or not, deserves to know the basics.” Castiel said.  
“You, would really teach me?” Hope asked, childish wonder filled her face.   
“Of course.” Castiel said, still stone cold.  
Dean just looked surprised at this sudden change of heart, as was Sam and Hope.  
~~~Outside in the deep woods~~~  
“Hope, I’m sure that this will come naturally to you, but your wings are not trained, so you may struggle. I will be here the whole time if you need me.”   
“Um, alright.” Hope swallowed, and looked around, they were deep in the woods, the impala a few meters away with Dean in it while Sam was off looking stuff up.   
Hope began to flap her wings steadily, feeling a little lighter, and lifting into the air a little, she began to flap a little harder, raising more into the air.  
Hope laughed as her feet left the ground and she was totally relying on her wings.   
“Now, lean your body forward.” Castiel ordered.  
Hope did so and began to glide forward. She leaned left and turned, right and turned right.   
She was laughing in pure joy at this point. Dean was smirking and Castiel seemed a little more relaxed.   
Until the sound of an angel approaching caused Hope to freeze and subsequently fall onto her knees.  
Castiel and Dean stood in front of Hope, looking for the trespasser. They turned when Hope let out a yelp of alarm when an angel grabbed her by the neck, an angel blade put to her head.  
“Let her go.” Dean growled, pulling out his own blade.  
“You sure? There’s quite a bounty in Heaven for abominations like her.” the angel pushed the knife into her head, making a small trickle of blood to run down her neck.  
“Let- let me go!” Hope demanded, as confidently as she could.  
“No, I don’t think so.” The knife pushed deeper into Hopes temple, causing a grunt of pain.  
Hopes eyes began to glow a light gray and again Hope ordered the woman to let her go, before the knife was pushed past her temple and scraped her skull, Hope let out a cry of pain, before a flash appeared from her chest and she disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind Castiel and Dean, in an unconscious heap on the ground, breath raspy and uneven.


	3. Crumbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel shows of some angel skills and is ANGRY

“What-? How!?” The angel cried utterly confused; “Her grace is too weak.” An evil smile crept across her face before Dean could plunge the angel blade into her chest the angel disappeared.  
Spinning around, Castiel and Dean kneeled down and Dean picked up the bloody, unconscious girl, carried her into the car, strapped her in and when Cas mojoed his way into the car slammed on the gas and sped to the bunker.  
“Sam!” Dean yelled, carrying Hope into the Bunker, and setting her down on the first platform he saw. The kitchen table.  
“Dean?” Sam appeared from the library, holding a book, seeing Hope he hastily put his book down and rushed to the table.  
Before either brother spoke Castiel, slipped in front of them and put a hand to Hopes forehead and a blue-white glow pulsed as the wound at the side of her head healed, and her breath evened out.   
“Thanks, Cas.” Dean breathed, looking at the girl. “How’d she do that?”  
“Do what?” Sam asked.  
“Teleport.” Castiel answered. “Nephilim’s aren’t supposed to do that.”   
“Oh, that’s strange. So I’m assuming that an angel found her, and she teleported away?” Sam guessed.  
“Precisely, Sam.”   
The men waited in silence for the girl to wake up and after a few hours the boys had moved on Castiel and Sam had moved on to the library to read, research wasn’t really plausible for their situation, while Dean was watching something on the T.V in a room a little bit away.  
Hope opened her eyes, tired and confused; she had been outside, there was flying and an angel, then she told it to let her go, there was pain and blackness. Now she was on a table.  
“Dean? Castiel?” she called, her voice was raspy, and quiet.  
“Hope?” Castiel was there, poofing into the room, a few moments before Sam and Dean appeared.  
“Hey, you’re awake.” Dean proclaimed, walking toward her.  
“Well duh, thanks Sherlock for deducing that one.” Hope joked, before being attacked with a coughing fit.  
“Hey, hey.” Dean said, before rushing forward and rubbing the girls back.  
“Heh, heh, that’s what I did for Dolan, when he was coughing, Dolans my brother.”   
“Cool, um how, how’d-“   
“How did you manage to teleport?” Castiel cut same off.  
“Wh-what? I- don’t remember.” Hope said, getting over the cough; “hey, wasn’t I stabbed?”   
“Yes, but I healed you.” Castiel informed her.  
“Oh, thanks.” Hope got off the table, stumbling and gripping the tables edge, to balance herself out.  
“Whoa, are you okay?” Sam asked.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” Hope shook Dean off and took some shaky steps away from the group. “Thanks.”   
The remaining boys watched as Hope shakily walked down the hall, her lilac wings relaxed, brushing the ground and her stumbling and gripping ledges until her knuckles turned white and finally leaving their line of sight.  
“Well that was freaking pathetic.” Dean announced.  
“Yeah, tough kid.” Sam added.   
“Why do you think she doesn’t remember.” Sam asked.  
“Trauma, it probably hurt her to skip through space, and since that she isn’t an angel it would feel like exploding and being reassembled a few feet away.” Castiel said, calmly.  
“Jesus, Cas!” Dean exclaimed, “That’s what that little girl went through? Thank god she doesn’t remember.”   
“Yes, it would be most unpleasant for a girl her age.” Castiel replied.   
Sam was resting his head in his hands; “Look we can’t keep a teenager here forever, Cas, can’t you like tattoo her ribs like you did to us?”   
“I could but I haven’t been given the chance, and I know you two are strong enough to survive the sensation of a hand ripping through your body to grasp your ribs and burn markings all over it.” Castiel said.  
“You need to leave out some details, man.” Sam laughed.  
Castiel nodded, and a thoughtful look crossed his face.  
~~~~In the morning~~~~  
Hope woke up to see a book next to her bed, putting on her glasses, she saw the cover, in a language that was strangely familiar. Getting out of bed and changing clothes, slipping into a tank top and an oversized sweatshirt and jeans. Stepping out of her room with the book and into the main room she saw Castiel sitting at the table.   
“Hi, Castiel.” She said, “Is this your book?”   
“Yes, but I was wondering,” he took a breath, “I was wondering if you would like to learn Enocian? It’s the language of angels.”   
“Um, okay, sounds cool.” She responded, sitting next to Castiel, and plopping the book down in front of him.  
“Alright, the language is difficult to understand so understand so we’ll start with the alphabet.” Castiel seemed pleased that he had such a captive audience. Hope would have a biological advantage to learning this language, probably hearing her mother speak it, or hear it on angel radio.  
After a while of teaching and getting halfway through learning the alphabet, a whoosh sounded from outside, and the hatch that led inside was blown off. Castiel got up, holding Hope protectively, as heavy steps echoed through the halls, Sam and Dean came rushing into the room, just as a man and a woman came in both wearing suits and dress shoes.  
“We don’t want any trouble, we’re just here for the girl.” The man pointed at Hope.  
“Get out.” Castiel growled.  
“Castiel, you can’t have grown attached to this abomination.” The woman said.  
“Leave.” Castiel’s gaze hardened, and his grip on Hope tightened.  
Dean’s angel blade slid out from his leather jackets sleeve. Seeing the blade, the man flicked his wrist and Dean and Sam were flung backward.   
“Dean!” Castiel shouted, as Hope gasped.  
“Give us the girl.” The man demanded, reaching his hand out.  
Castiel flung the man backwards, and Hope was shoved hastily back towards a wall.  
The woman walked up to Hope, and kneeled down, reaching up two hands toward Hopes forehead. Hope was faster and put her palm to the woman’s forehead and her eyes sparked a light gray, and a glow occurred, and from the angel blue light began to flicker, before the light began to explode from her and the angel was expelled and the vessel burned and dead.  
Hope after doing this gasped, stumbled and tried so hard to remain conscious, until fall to the floor and hitting her head, becoming unconscious again.  
Sam, Dean and Castiel were stunned at the display of power.   
The still living angel smirked and teleported over to Hope, picked her up and disappeared.   
The three men stood in silence before Castiel let out an unsavory swear and kicked a chair.  
“Cas. Cas!” Dean shouted, grabbing the angels shoulder.  
“We’ll get her back.” Sam assured him.  
“Just use your mojo and find her.” Dean said, “isn’t that what the marking on the ribs do?”  
Castiel nodded and closed his eyes for a moment letting his grace travel searching for Hope. Eventually feeling the presence of Hope he now had a map to her.  
“Let’s go.” He said gruffly.   
Dean tossed the keys, and they rushed into the impala, before speeding down the street, to the directions of Castiel. “Left! Right! Right! Left! Straight! Left!” he would order.  
They soon came upon a rickety old barn, in the middle of a wheat field.  
Getting out of the car, Sam, Dean and Cas quietly got out of the car, and quickly moved through the field, the wheat swishing as the men moved.  
Dean moved forward, nodding his head, signaling for Sam and Cas to move forward, next to him.   
Castiel a look of sheer determination on his face, tuned into the angel radio, listening to the hissed whispers of Abomination! Kill her! and Mistake!   
The voices made Castiel angry, sure he had been suspicious at first, but it was instinctual in an angel, but over the last few weeks, he began to like the girls spirit, sure she had a severe case of arachnophobia, and always wanted to watch horror movies, which Sam the giant objected to most times, especially on the occasion Hope had found the movie ‘It’. She was stubborn, hot-headed and it took her a little longer to learn than others he had met, but when she had gotten that half of the Enochian alphabet before the angels had broken in, he was proud.   
Now he was standing outside an old farm house, where Hope had been stolen, and was going to be destroyed.  
But Castiel would make sure that Hope would not die.  
Sam and Dean, experienced hunters made their way into the house. Angel blades in hand. Slinking through the house, they heard voices,   
“Do you have it?” a feminine voice asked.  
“Yes,” a masculine voice answered, the horrifying sound of a knife being unsheathed, made something inside Castiel snap. He stood up, not caring for the noise, he slammed open the doors, and held up one of angels and shot the other back, towards the opposite wall.   
“Cas!” Dean yelled, running to the nearest Angel, raising the blade and stabbing the angel, blue light flashed from his mouth an anguished scream escaping him.  
The woman being held by Cas struggled, but eventually overpowered him, Castiel flinging backward, letting out a grunt, as he smashed into a wall.  
Sam appeared behind the woman, tackling her to the ground, while Dean came up with the blade. The woman flung Sam back and kicked Dean in the face, earning a swear.  
Castiel came back hand outstretched, he touched the angel’s forehead, his eyes glowing killing the angel.  
“Sam, go untie her.” Dean jerked the bloody knife in the direction of Hopes, semi-conscious body.  
Sam did as he was told, and came back moments later, carrying an injured Hope.  
“Oh father.” Castiel breathed.  
Her eyes were half-open, and there were scratches and bruises, her left eye was swollen, and purple.  
Castiel put his hand to the girl’s forehead clearing her injuries, leaving her with just a little ache.  
“Better?” Castiel murmured.  
Hope grunted a response, before pulling herself from Sam’s grasp, and stood on the ground.   
Dean led the group to the front door, First Sammy, then Castiel.  
Whoosh!  
Turning around, Hope saw a large angel, towering over her.  
“Hi.” She said, before being punched to the side, head colliding with a wall. Dazing her.  
Dean ran back but before he could plunge the Knife into the angels back, he turned around grabbed it and slashed Deans face. The Angel turned back, blade in hand, pulling back.   
Castiel ran in and the knife never reached it’s target.

Castiel ran in and tackled the angel to the ground, immediately being flung back outside the house, Sam came back in and, began to grapple with the angel to get the blade back.   
“Stop.” A small voice ordered.  
No one did.  
“Stop!” they ordered a little louder.  
They continued fighting. In a particularly painful snap, the angel blade skirted across the room to a pillar.   
STOP!”   
The room was silent.  
“Leave.” Hope looked at her friends.  
“Hope?” Sam said, eyebrows raising.  
“Please.” She weakly pointed to the door.   
“Hope, no.” Castiel said.  
“Cas! I ne-need you to leave!” Hope exclaimed, getting to her feet, and hobbling over to the pillar.  
“But,”   
“Now.” Hope ordered, firmly. Before the angel could look she gave the boys a wink.  
Castiel nodded solemnly. Dean and Sam exited the building, as Castiel zapped out.  
When the boys were gone, the angel turned to Hope and grinned.  
“Idiot, you got rid of your only protection.” The angel sneered.  
Hope laughed; “No I didn’t.”   
She reered down drew the blade and when the angel grew close enough, she used whatever mojo she could summon she threw the angel against the pillar, actually going through it and taking out the main support beams, the roof began to crumble, but not before the gel appeared back at her, grabbed her neck, ready to snap it at the building crumbled around them. Castiel chose this moment to appear at the door crying out; “Hope!”  
Hope looked at him, raising a weak finger to her lips, as her other hand shimmered with the light of the blade, she pulled back and quick as lightning stabbed the angel, his eyes mouth and nose radiating blue light, as the building crashed around the two.

Castiel, Dean and Sam stood horrified as the young girl didn’t rise from the ashes. Cas had backed up instinctually when the building crumbled.  
“Hope!” he had called.  
Sensing one person still alive in the rubble, Castiel hoped that it was, well Hope! He began to dig where the two were when the building broke, finding two bodies, a large one, eyes burned and mouth hanging in an infinite scream. The other eyes closed, and chest rising every few seconds, for short spurts of breath.   
“Good God, that girl wasn’t kidding about strong bones.” Dean said, watching as Hope breathed.


End file.
